totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
E=Mc2
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 6. Buraczki. <3 Akademik Po ponownym przegranym zadaniu Vince położył swoje wszystkie rzeczy na swoim miejscu . Wziął ze sobą tylko niewielki plecak i wyskoczył przez okno . '' Okoliczna rzeka ''Niezbyt zachwycony widokiem , który przeszywał jego cudowne serce szpiką czuł się nie za dobrze . Jednak ze względu na ciężką atmosferę oraz pewne doznania musiał zażyć świeżej kąpili . '' '''Vince :' Ah .. niech ta woda .. Wszedł do rzeki . Vince ; 'Oczyści mnie z brudy , którym zarosło me serce. '''Vince ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ahhh ..Kochać to także umieć się rozstać. Umieć pozwolić komuś odejść, nawet jeśli darzy się go wielkim uczuciem. Jednak czy zawsze miłość jest zaprzeczeniem egoizmu, zaborczości, jest skierowaniem się ku drugiej osobie, jest pragnieniem przede wszystkim jej szczęścia, czasem wbrew własnemu ? A ja w swej prostocie pozwoliłem by owładnęła mną gra i przez to straciłem dwie muzy ! Maddie i Catherine ! Została tylko Angelika , lecz nie chcę by i ona cierpiała przez mą własną klątwę. ''Vince dalej siedział i zaczął rozmarzać . Tymczasem niespodziewanie w okolicy znalazł sie Chris z grupą swoich stażystów. '' '''Chris : '''Mówię ! Nie zostawiacie mi wyboru ! Albo urlop albo .. ''Coś wrzasnął i rzucił telefonem. Zaciekawiony zdarzeniem Vince podszedł się dowiedzieć , ale został zauważony. '''Chris ; '''Ty ! Chłopaku w szortach ! '''Vince : '''Tak panie prowadzący ? '''Chris : Mam dla ciebie dobrą wiadomość ! Wylatujesz z sezonu ! Ciesz się że .. Vince : Za co , nawet wyzwania nie było ! Chris : Daj dokończyć g*wniarzu , jako że nie zdzierże z wami długo wynoszę sie na wakacje i ciesz się bo teraz ty będziesz prowadzącym. Spojrzał sie zakłopotany , Chris wziął różowe walizki z ponaklejanymi zdjęciami JoJo. '' '''Vince ;' Ale że ja !? Chris : '''No .. ja się żegnam ! '''Vince : '''Ale .. '''Chris : Żądzisz teraz ty ! Odmachał i popędził w stronę stojącej niedaleko limuzyny i odjechał w siną dal. Zaskoczony tym faktem Vince podniósł rzuconą komórkę i dogadał się z prowadzącymi. Zakmnął ją i spojrzał w niebo. '' '''Vince : '''Teraz mój grzech może zostać wybaczony ... i miłość rozkwitnie tak jak powinna. Akademik , Hol główny ''Jako , że miał zastąpić Chrisa , Vince rozgościł się od razu na najwyższym piętrze i miał Chefa na swoje usługi. na głównym holu kazał postawić niewwielką tablicę gdzie umieśnił notatkę : Przyjaciele ogromnej wagi to sprawa, zostałem powołany na nowego show pana, w podzięce i dzięki czynowi temu odkryć mogę miłości granice. '' ''I w tejże chwili serdecznie ogłaszam , że show powraca , inny prowadzący stara obsada , lecz czy wszystko się rzeczywiście zgadza ? Po chwili odszedł na swoje piętro licząc ,że zawodnicy przeczytają. Tak się składało ,że Rafael schodził na dół i zerknął na ogłoszenia Rafael: '''Co?! Vince nowym prowadzącym ?! ...Kurde przerąbane ! :C Sala konferencyjna - Zadanie Vince : Dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie wyjątkowa matematyka ale przed tym jedno ogłoszenie. Otóż od dzisiaj ja będę prowadzącym i mam kilka wiadomości. Po pierwsze rozwiązane zostają drużyny , a dlaczego ? Bo najlepiej jest liczyć na własne siły a nie innych . Po drugie , jak ogłaszałem będzie niespodzianka bowiem do programu wraca ostatnia osoba która odpadła wypełniając lukę po mnie . Było w oddali słychać świercza. Vince : No cóż , czas więc na zadanie ! A raczej zadania do wyboru ! Podał każdemu taką tabelkę. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Vince : A więc każdy z was dostanie dwa zestawy różnych przypadkowych liczb. W przykładowej tabelce jaką wam przedstawiłem wpisujecie te liczby . Poziomy rządek tworzy liczby trzycyfrowe . Te właśnie liczby mnożycie ze sobą . Ale w czym jest haczyk ? Podszedł i zaczął coś pisać . Vince : Więc musicie ułożyć liczby w tej tabelce w taki sposób by wynik tego mnożenia był jak najniższy . Ja mam najbardziej prawdopodobne , najniższe kombinacje. Osoba która ułoży podobną lub ułoży z wynikiem znacznie mniejszym niż na które wpadłem wygra nietykalność. A właśnie można wybrać jeden z dwóch zestawów do zrobienia. A to zestawy ! Pierwszy : 9 , 7 , 6 , 3 , 2 ,1 ,1 , 2 , 4 ,. Drugi zestaw liczb : 9 ,9 , 7 ,7, 1 , 8, 4 , 2 4. To jest pierwsza zagadka w której dwie osoby mogą zdobyć nietykalność za wyliczenie mniejszej liczby którą wspaniały ja znalazł lub za podobną. Liczy się kto pierwszy ten lepszy. A i żeby poprawnie rozwiązać trzeba wypełnić tabelkę oraz podać wynik jaki wyszedł. Podszedł do kolejnej tablicy obok . Vince : Ale żeby dodać smaczku i jakiś wybór możecie zdecydować się na drugą , chyba łatwiejszą zagadkę . Również można zdobyć dzięki niej nietykalność ! Więc aż trzy osoby mogą wygrać nietykalność. Zależy kto pogłówkuje bo dla mnie nikt nie musi być nietykalny , acz wypada być korzystając z tego że wrogowie czają się na was . Więc drugą zagadką jest następująca . Odkaszlnął i zaczął pisać. Vince : Macie osiem ósemek i z ich pomocą musicie ułożyć liczby które stworzą proste równanie z użyciem tylko i wyłącznie dodawania a wynikiem tego dodawania musi wyjść liczba tysiąc. Żeby rozwiązać to zadanie należy napisać równanie wraz z wynikiem. Gdy skończył spojrzał się na zawodników. Vince : Zaczynamy ! Macie półtora godziny ! Postępy uczestników Bteh przyjrzała sie swojej tabelce. Bteh: O co tutaj k*rwa chodzi?! JoJo myśli.. Po chwili nad jej głową zapala się żaróweczka. JoJo: O, mam! 888 + 88 + 8 + 8 + 8 = 1000! Hihi! ^^ Viiiince? Doooobrze? <3 Vince : Gratulacje ! Daje w nagrodę medal. Vince : JoJo otrzymuje pierwszą nietykalność i nie musicie już rozwiązywać tej zagadki. Bierze medal z napisem "Matematyczny geniusz". JoJo: Łłiii! Pokażę mamie. <3 Pobiegła gdzieś. Aisha wzięła kartkę i zaczęła nerwowo zapisywać różne liczby. Aisha: Hue hue... Coś mi już chyba wyszło. 2 1 7 9 3 1 2 6 4 Aisha: Może być? Vince : Przykro mi , ale to niestety o 53 miliony za dużo wyjdzie. Możesz jeszcze spróbować :D Catherine podekscytowana że jednak wróciła do gry zrobiła szybko obliczenia <3. 1 4 9 1 2 7 2 3 6 Catherine: Więc 149 * 127 * 236 = 4 465 828 . Dobrze? <3 '''Vince : Gratulacje ! Catherine wróciłaś i na dodatek otrzymujesz kolejny medal ! Została tylko druga grupa liczb ! Kto będzie następny i wygra ostatnią nietykalność ? Po chwili Rafael zrobił zadanie. Rafael:'''Skończyłem ! '''Rafael: A więc 129 * 137 * 246 = 4 347 558. Dobrze ? Vince : Cóż , okazało się , że ktoś pobił Catherine i to jednak Rafael teraz otrzymuje nietykalność ! Odbiera medal Catherine i daje Rafaelowi. Aisha: Eh, Aisha jak zawsze spier**** zadanie… Ale się ogarnęłam i mam dwa wyniki dla dwóch zestawów. ^^ I Aisha: 129 * 247 * 136 = 4 333 368 II Aisha: 149 * 289 * 477 = 20 540 097 Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko. Aisha: Jeśli nigdzie nie ma błędu, to dostanę dwie nietykalności? <3 Vince : Niestety nie mozna dwóch dostać i cóż mam nieco niższy wynik wyliczony, ale ze względu na brak konkurecji i chęci innych Aisha otrzymujesz medal ! Wręcza medal. Odbierając również Rafaelowi , zmioeniając zdanie Vince : Czas minął i mam przyjemność ogłosić , że drugą zagadkę jako pierwsza rozwiązała JoJo i ma nietykalność ! Natomiast jak się okazało , Aisha rozwiązała o dziwo obie zagadki i ma dwie nietykalności .. cóż .. ma więc prawo wybrać trzecią 0 dodatkową osobę nietykalną. Albo zachować dla siebie i tylko dwoje nietykalnych będzie. Aisha: Yay! ^^ Jestem taka "mondrowata"! <3 Nie warto marnować drugiej nietykalności, więc oddam ją... Hmmm... Zastanawia się przez kilka minut. Aisha: Angelika! Czuję, że warto ją uratować. ^^ Vince : Cóż , to nie ja podejmuję decyzję więc dobrze. JoJo , Angelika i Aisha są bezpieczne. Zaklasnął gratulująco. Vince : Tak więc pozostali , bójcie się i zapraszam na eliminacje. Eliminacje Zawodnicy usiedli a Vince przyniósł tackę z siedmioma medalami. Vince : Postanowiłem ubarnić eliminację i od dzisiaj każdy będzie dostawał medalik . Kto go nie dostanie , odpada. Więc pierwsze trzy są dla Aishy , Angeliki oraz JoJo. Rzucił każdej medalik . Vince : Medale również dla Kenneth'a i Catherine ! Rzucił w nich medalami. '' '''Vince :' Zostałi nam więc Rafael , Bteh oraz Milie. Jeden z medalików jest dla Rafaela ! Rzucił mu medalem który ku uciesze Vince'a walnął go w twarz. Vince : Zostały więc nam panie .. więc ostatni medal jest dla ... ... ... ... ... ... Chwila długiego napięcia xD ... ... ... ... ... Milie ! Bteh niestety musimy się pożegnać .. Westchnął smutno .. Vince : I nigdy nie zapomnę tego pocałunku .. lecz musimy się pożegnać. Bteh : Proszę o wypowiedz Wkurzonym krokiem poszła w stronę autobusu i odjechała. Vince : Niestety idę posmęcić w oknie oglądając piękny zachód słońca .. a was zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Akademika Totalnej Porażki Niestety nie wszystkie głosy zostały zebrane , a te co zostały przeważyły. Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki